Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a compression and de-compression technology, and more particularly, to a method of compressing an input signal according to a zero range control word which is generated by converting or compressing the zero bits of the input signal.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely employed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcast. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
However, in an OFDM system, the data throughput of wide bandwidth and complex modulation scheme OFDM signal is so high that the current bus mechanism can't transmit all the data in a single bus. In addition, because the Peak to Average Power Ratio (PAPR) value of the OFDM signal is not small, the OFDM signal needs to add extra bits for extending the signal dynamic rage. However, the extra bits are zero bits in many situations, i.e. the data size of the input OFDM signal becomes lager because of the zero bits of the input OFDM signal.
Therefore, avoiding above problem to facilitate decreasing the data size of the input OFDM signal and decreasing the throughput of the data transmission is a subject worthy of discussion.